Eye for an eye
by Immorura
Summary: They just don't know how hard it is to have electrical eyeballs... Don't read if you're squeamish.


Harsh rain pounded the earth of Hidden Kingdom as thunder roared with no light accompanying it.

Mystique Sonia gazed out gloomily at it as the little spheres of water dribbled down her window. There was no doubt Mighty Ray was going to brag about how he could out-do the thunder and lightning with his electrical eyeballs -if he could eat a bunch of bananas without gagging.

She sighed. "Oh Yaksha. I hate rain...Yaksha?" He was no where to be seen. "Yaksha? Are you in here?...Yaksha?" She looked around only to realise he was no where in the room. But how could he be so? She saw him on her bed only moments ago.

"Yaksha?" Sonia walked into the hall way as anxiousness started to nibble at her insides. It was so unlike him to be more than 2 feet away from her -unless she was mad at him.

She walked into the room where First Squad spent most of their time, to find Mighty Ray sitting by himself at the table, looking emotionless.

Sonia blinked at him, surprised to see he wasn't flexing in front of the mirror or something that would normally make her role her eyes in annoyance.

"Hey Banana Brain, have you seen Yaksha?" She asked.

"No." He replied bluntly without looking at her.

He started to worry her. This wasn't the obnoxious little dork she frequently slapped with her tongue. He seemed too...solemn. "Well...Let me know when you him...ok?"

He looked up slowly at her and smiled slightly which made an uneasy feeling crawl over her skin. "You have very pretty eyes, Sonia..."

Sonia's heart gave an audible thump. Mighty Ray never complimented her and that he had said it out of the blue made her suspicious.

"Um...thanks..."

She left the room quickly and shuddered once she slammed the door behind her.

"Archer Lee is missing?"

"Yes, commander. We haven't seen him all day!"

Apetrully pondered quietly while Second squad stood anxiously in his head quarters with only the rain to fill in the silence.

Hurricane Lee stepped out from the group. "My brother is never alone during a storm, he's too anxious!"

"I see...Where does he usually go when thunder strikes?"

"Anywhere with us, Commander." Replied Alpha girl, not looking as harsh as she normally did. "He needs us."

He looked at the floor. "Hmmm...This sounds serious..."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Mystique Sonia came in looking on the verge of tears. She blinked when she saw Second Squad but took no more notice of them.

"Commander Apetrully, I can't find Yaksha anywhere. He's never been this long away from me...I'm getting scared."

"Yaksha too? This does not sound good..."

"COMMANDER!"

Everyone gasped when Lin Chung and Jumpy came into the room carrying Lady Green; her face bloody and eyeless.

"Oh my..." Apetruly whispered. "What happened?"

"Don't...know..." Said Jumpy.

"We found her by the loading bay. We didn't see anything." Lin Chung explained.

The commander approached them and took Lady Green's hand. "My dear Lady Green. Who did this to you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't..._see_ nor hear my attacker. They didn't make a sound..."

He winced. "First Yaksha and Archer Lee have been reported missing...and now this!" He looked at Lin Chung and Jumpy. "Take her to Woo, he'll know what to do."

_"W-w-why ar-ar-are y-you d-doing th-this?!" _

_"Because I want everyone to know what it's like to have there eyes popped out. Especially those who do it to me on purpose...Like Mystique Sonia..."_

_"B-b-but I-I n-never d-did that t-to y-you!"_

_Mighty Ray smirked maliciously as he leaned in closer to his main rival. "It doesn't matter, Archer Lee." He glanced over to Yaksha who was hanging upside down unconscious from a metal pipe, his tentacles tied in knots. "It's such a shame he doesn't know when to mind his own business. I couldn't let him go and tattle tale on me on what I got from Lady Green..."_

_Archer Lee cried out from fear as Mighty Ray revealed a brown iris coloured eyeball in the palm of his hand, it's nerves still attached and bloody. _

_"It's such a shame she had to loose her pretty little eyes..." He said casually, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger before popping it into a jar and picking up a butter knife. "Guess who's next..." _

_"P-p-p-please! N-n-n-no! I-I-I-I'll d-d-d-doing a-anything!" _

_"There's no need to be scared. Look," He slid the tip of the butter knife into eye socket before rotating the handle. His yellow eyeball popped out noisily and left a trickle of blood slithering down his cheek. _

_Archer Lee watched in horror as Might Ray laughed. ""What? It was stuck! Oh, don't worry." He looked at the jar. "I've done this a few times."_

"_No..." _

_The archer's pleas fell upon deaf ears as the chains that held him down rattled violently. Mighty Ray grinned as he forced Archer Lee's eye open with his forefinger and thumb; he held up a gouger, the last thing his victim saw before it was thrust into his eye socket._

"This is serious..." Lin Chung said whilst leaning against the wall. "Who would do such a thing so..._lurid?"_

"They might have Yaksha or Archer Lee." Sonia sniffed as Jumpy comforted her. "They might do to them what they did to Lady Green..."

"Perhaps...But we'll all make sure the culprit is caught." Assured Mr. No-hands, holding his head high.

"But...What about...Yaksha and...Archer Lee?" Asked Jumpy, his ears drooping.

Nobody said anything.

Lin Chung looked at Mighty Ray who had not said a word. "You're very quiet, Mighty Ray. Is something...else wrong?"

"No." He replied tonelessly.

Sonia raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure, banana brain? You're not being as obnoxious as you usually are."

Mighty Ray glowered at her. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Lin Chung caught her eye; not missing the concerned look she made.

_Mighty Ray grumbled some of his favourite curse words as he went into the makeshift prison he kept his victims in. He listened hard for any footsteps before unlocking the door and hurrying in silently. _

_He smirked at Archer Lee who had passed out on the floor from the pain of having his eyes gouged out that were now in the jar along with Lady Green's and a few unfortunate people and animals'. _

_Blood splatters stained the walls and floor as Yaksha remained unconscious. It was lucky he was, he was starting to annoy him, although Mighty Ray did wonder if Yaksha's eyes would be worth ripping out. The weird creature did have thermal vision - but then what use would that be to him? He shook his head before starting to clean the tools we would be needing to help add to his collection. _

_"You do have pretty eyes, Sonia..." _

The storm had finally settled come nightfall.

Most of the members of Big Green had retired for the night leaving Sonia alone in the dining hall. She couldn't even think about going to bed knowing some loon was on the loose gouging out peoples' eyes, especially the state they had left Lady Green in. The image would not leave Sonia's mind.

"Sonia?"

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Lin Chung who looked as worried as she did.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah. I can't stop worrying about Yaksha..." She sighed.

"I understand." He sat down next to her. "When you said Mighty Ray wasn't acting like himself when you saw him earlier today...what did you mean by that?"

"Well...you know how we're never pleasant to each other but...but he actually complimented me!"

Lin Chung blinked at her. "What did he say?"

"He said I had..._pretty eyes..." _Both of them exchanged a look of horror as realisation hit them like a ton of bricks. ""You don't think...?"

"I do not know..." He replied, standing up and rushing to the door. "But we better find him."

Sonia nodded as she went to the opposite exit.

"Sonia?"

She looked back at him.

"Be careful. You could be next."

A hard lump grew in her throat; she nodded fiercely before she left the room.

She hurried down the hall as her heart hammered against her ribcage. Sonia never thought she would be so scared of Mighty Ray. Now that he may be after her, there was nothing stopping him from electrocuting her and scooping out her blue orbs.

She started to wish she went with Lin Chung. She shuddered as a draft wafted through the hall and danced across her bare shoulders. She felt so vulnerable without Yaksha sitting upon her head, ready to protect her if any danger came their way.

"_Good evening, Mystique Sonia..."_

Sonia had no time to react as something hard struck her in the back of her head. She fell to the floor, her last memory of Mighty Ray sneering down at her before darkness took over.

Her eyes squinted open as her head throbbed.

She had no idea where she was; she couldn't move her arms; they were chained behind her. Sonia looked around her surroundings which could only be described as dark and bloody. She made a muffled yelp when she saw Yaksha hanging upside down, struggling against his bindings. A gag was tied tightly around her mouth, unable for her to use her tongue, despair increasing the thumping of her heart.

Sonia nearly screamed when she found Archer Lee chained up beside her; his face bloody and not moving which caused her to struggle against her chains with little success.

She froze at the sound of a lock turning. A door opened and Mighty Ray came in nonchalantly. He looked at her and smiled cruelly before approaching her.

"Looks like I was wrong when I thought brains and beauty don't mix..." He said quietly. Sonia glared at him whilst mumbling a few muffled curse words. Mighty Ray laughed. "You can say what you want, Sonia. No one outside this room will hear you. But look on the bright side..." He looked at Yaksha. "Least Yaksha is with you again."

She cursed some more.

"Now, now. There's no need for that now. You can swear all you like when I'm finished..." He held up a gouger. Sonia felt tears well up in her eyes as he pushed her against the wall with his arm while his finger and thumb forced open her eye socket.

Fear paralysed her as he held the gouger centimetres away from her eyeball. Yaksha's struggles increased but were all in vain.

"It's a shame, Sonia. You do have pretty eyes..."

Suddenly, the door burst open as though it was hit by a cannon ball. Lin Chung stood on the other side, his harmonic beaming around him in a peaceful purple glow although his expression said otherwise.

His face was contorted with rage as his knuckles turned white from the grip he had on his staff. "Mighty Ray..." He said softly as his eyes switched from Sonia to Yaksha then to Archer Lee.

"Come to join the party, Lin Chung? I bet your panther vision will be handy." Mighty Grin grinned whilst turning his back on Sonia.

"I don't know what possessed you to do this but I can assure you it will go unpunished!"

"Only if you don't have your eyes ripped out first!"

Mighty Ray tapped his right eyeball, shooting out a blast of lightning at Lin Chung who dodged out of the way before shooting as Yaksha's binds who headed straight to Sonia as soon as he was freed.

Lin Chung began to shoot at Mighty Ray who only blasted his Bamboo bullets and continued to aim at him with jolts of electric currents.

Once Yaksha removed the gag from Sonia's mouth, she slapped the back of Mighty Ray's head with her tongue, knocking out his eyeballs which rolled onto the floor and out of reach.

For one incredibly long moment, he was silent but slowly his breathing became heavier and heavier as he turned towards her with bared teeth.

_"...Sonia..." _He snarled as Yaksha wrapped himself protectively around her.

Without warning, Lin Chung's staff pierced through his skull through the back of his head and out of his left eye socket. Sonia screamed as he fell to the ground, dead. His blood staining the floor with a scarlet pool.

Lin Chung approached her with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry you had to see that..." He whispered, pulling his staff out of Mighty Ray's head.

She couldn't say anything from the shock as he broke her chains and helped her to her feet. They both looked at Archer Lee.

"I'll take him to Woo. You go inform Apetrully and Second Squad. Then we can put all of this behind us..."


End file.
